


When Sly Wakes

by Highkiller777



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aoba gets hurt but it's not Minks fault, Blowjobs, Clear's got a bit long, He might be a touch angry mostly at Mink, M/M, Mink is guilt ridden, Noiz is a Brat, Past Rape/Non-con, Sly Blue has words to share with the boys, Sometimes Sly just can't, handjobs, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Collection of Sly (Desire) waking up after a long time due to various reasons, he's not the happiest person most of the time.
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Mink/Seragaki Aoba, Mizuki/Seragaki Aoba, Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Mink

**Author's Note:**

> My muse is beating me with ideas, so expect lots more. If there are continuations wanted for each boy I don't mind so long as it's wanted.

**Bolded is Sly talking**  
Italics when using scrap: _Aoba using Scrap_ \- _**Sly Using Scrap**_  
Underlined when Aoba uses Scrap without meaning too.

~~~

A pained whimper and gasp came from the bed, sweat pouring off Aoba as he took short but pain filled breaths of air. Mink finished wrapping his leg in a splint before walking to his medical cabinet and mixing something to help the pain. They had spent the day putting up a laundry line for when the weather began to heat up when a small patch of ice cause him to slip and slide down the short hill, banging his leg on a tree the way down. He quickly mixed it into a paste and brought it to him, his eyes screwed shut and body shaking.

“Aoba,” He stroked his hair, once he looked at up him he gathers some of the paste on his fingers. “Can you try to swallow? This should help with the pain.” He choked out a weak sob, nodding. Mink carefully sitting him up and feeding him the mix, letting him stop when a wave of pain coursed through before offering more.

Aoba slowly began to feel the effects kicking in, it wasn’t completely numbed but it was becoming much more bearable. He didn’t know if his leg was broken or not, but the added cuts and bruises purpling his skin did nothing to help. His breathing began to slow as a warmth spread slowly, leaning against the other as he felt darkness cloud his vision.

Mink stayed there holding him until his breathing even out, moving him back onto the bed, leaving to get a cloth to clean him while Rurakan was out getting a doctor. He knew right away as he came back in, he had changed, his scent took on a much wilder, more chaotic one. On the bed ‘Aoba’ was watching him with glowing gold eyes, a cold smile spread across his face.

“....” Mink wasn’t sure what to say, they hadn’t known if he was gone or just asleep within Aoba since he had been so quiet.

“ **Long time no see hmm~?** ” He attempted to laugh before it turned into a hiss. “ **Ahhh what’d you do this time~ Oh but this place is new. How long have I been asleep?** ” a giggle bubbling in his chest as he looked around.

Steeling himself Mink went over, setting the water and cloth down. “Don’t move, he fell down the hill.” He slowly pulled the shirt off and tossed it in the trashcan, taking the cloth and carefully cleaning the mud off.

“ **That’s all? Sure you didn’t just push him?** ” His words were sharp, filled with anger.

“...I’m sorry.” His touches were careful, applying bandages and some cream to help it heal as he cleaned.

“ **Sorry? Oh do tell, please tell me why I shouldn’t just scramble your brain.** ” He was very angry, he had never slept for such a long time, only to be woken up when Aoba could’ve died. The first person he sees is Mink, after everything in Platinum Jail he wouldn’t be wrong to accuse him.

Mink didn’t answer for a long while, keeping his focus on wrapping up injuries. His hand was gripped, glowing eyes piercing him. He sighed. “I don’t know how to explain everything, you would have to ask Aoba why he chased after me this far and refused to leave my side.” He carefully took his hand off his wrist and finished tending to his chest.

Sly never took his eyes off him, Ren jumped up onto the bed. “I wondered when you would wake up again. I ask you be careful until the doctor arrives and please do not agitate Mink.”

“ **You.. Heh so you’re alright after all Ren**.” Ren nodded, Sly sighed and let Mink tend to the injuries, when he felt Aoba waking up he looked Mink in the eyes. “ **If you hurt him like that again, I’ll make sure you regret it.** ” Closing his eyes he slipped back inside.

“Mmmnn nn M-mink..?” When his eyes opened again they were back to normal, making a small whimper as his head pounded.

“Aoba, it seems your other half has returned.” Ren informed him, he felt the color leave his face. His gaze going right to Minks.

“I... He didn’t.. Nngh!” he took a shaky breath. Mink moved up and stroked his hair. Going to get the bottle of pills they brought back after a visit to Tae, helping him take them.

“I’m alright.” He brushed his cheek with his thumb.

He seemed to relax, worry still in his eyes. “What did he do?” Ren answered for Mink.

“He mostly threatened Mink, you will need to talk to him and explain everything so he doesn’t fly off in a rage again.” Aoba sighed, a knock came before the doctor rushed in following the bird. Mink stood aside while Aoba was getting examined.

Once he had finished he sat back. “It looks like his leg is broken; I’ll need to bring him to the hospital to see how extensive the damage is. Is it alright if I call for an airlift?” Mink just nodded; Aoba began whimpering again as the pain reliever started wearing off. The doctor pulled out something, making sure it was alright before injecting something stronger for pain into him. He took his tools and walked outside to get the airlift.

Mink returned to his side, taking his hand in his. “Mink, he said he is sorry for accusing you.” He only nodded; Aoba brought his hand to his cheek. “Don’t get so upset at yourself. It was my own fault for not watching where I was stepping.” Mink kissed the palm of his hand.

“When you are more stable, we can talk about everything with him.” Aoba nodded, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Noiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz somehow can handle himself with Sly.

**Bolded is Sly talking**  
Italics when using scrap: _Aoba using Scrap_ \- _**Sly Using Scrap**_  
Underlined when Aoba uses Scrap without meaning too. 

~~~

Aoba took a big breath as they exited the airport, he missed the air of Midorijima more than he would say, Noiz coming up behind him and placing his hand on his lower back. “Sorry it’s taken so long to come visit.” Aoba just smiled and kissed his cheek.

“It’s not like you could help it, this was a big merger and Theo needed you there. Besides we got an extended vacation in return, with the promise to not be bothered unless it’s an emergency.” Noiz gave him a kiss, Mizuki jogging up waving.

“Hey Aoba! Noiz! It’s been a while!” Aoba agreed, giving him a hug. Noiz making a small jerk, he was still trying to get over his possessive nature at his request. He still didn’t want anyone to touch him, but at least he managed to catch himself from pulling the man out of others embraces.

“Thanks for coming to pick us up Mizuki, I bought too many souvenirs for everyone.” Laughing as the other Dry Juice members loaded the bags into the car.

“Don’t worry about it, Koujkau and Clear are probably still at your place getting the furniture in.” Aoba gave a confused look, Noiz sighed.

“It was going to be a surprise, I bought us a house so we’d have a home here instead of being a nuisance on Tae.” Mizuki tried to stifle the laugh as Aoba felt a blush creep on, he knew exactly what he was saying.

Mumbling under his breath, “It’s your fault you keep hitting the right spots...” Mizuki doubled over laughing, Noiz held a very proud smirk. He quickly got into the car, pulling Ren out of his bag and turning him back on.

“Aoba, are you alright? Your mental capacity seems to be overloading.” Aoba huffed, pulling him close and hugging him. “Ahhh, Noiz and Mizuki must have teased you again.” He gave a lick to his cheek to calm him down.

He calmed down by the time Noiz joined him in the car, leaning against him as he drove to their house. It was just outside the residential district, a smaller house compared to their penthouse in Germany but it still had two stories and a garage. As he parked Aoba could see Clear running over calling for him, giving Noiz a kiss before getting out.

“Masta! Welcome home!” He nearly stubled when he felt the man hug him, petting his hair and tapping the mask.

“Clear you promised to stop using this remember? And stop calling me Master!” He ruffled his hair, Clear made a noise before taking the mask off.

“I’m sorry Mas-Ahh Aoba-san.” He hung his head low, looking up to him.

“It’s alright, I know you are still trying to get used to it.” Koujaku yelled for Clear from inside the house, he perked up excusing himself and running back inside. Noiz walking around and pulling him into a deep kiss.

“Mmf! Nnn-Noiz..” He pulled back, panting and face red. “Perverted Brat..” He only got a chuckle in response before being pulled into another kiss.

“Oi! Love birds!” Noiz pulled away shooting a glare to Mizuki. “At least wait until you two get a bed!” Aoba buried his face in the others chest.

With a sigh he pet Aoba’s hair until he looked up. “How about you go pick out a bed, message me when you find a good one and I’ll come with the others to pick it up? You can also grab some food while you’re there.”

“Ahhh alright, try not to get into a fight with Koujaku please?” He made a face, Aoba kissed him. “I promise to give you a treat if you don’t.” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll hold you to that.” With a final kiss he picked up Ren, making his way to the commercial area.

~~

He ended the call with Noiz and stretched, they would arrive as soon as they finished fixing a leaking pipe in the kitchen, giving Aoba plenty of time to walk around. His memories of playing Rhyme had been slowly returning, part of this trip was to see if walking his old proving grounds would spark anything new. He hoped he could remember the people he scrapped to try and make it up to them if possible.

Walking around he found a mostly empty backstreet, he ran his fingers along the wall, feeling a sense of familiarity with the place. “Ren do you remember this place?” He looked around before nodding.

“Yes, I do not know the specifics but this looks to be where we would hide from police and sleep.” Aoba looked around, some things looked different but he felt oddly calm. “Aoba, we shouldn’t stay here for long, we do not know who might be staying here now.”

“Ahh R-right. I also Promised Noiz to be with him when we did thi-” A sharp pain shot through him as a darkness took his vision. Ren quickly jumping out before he was noticed and running to get help. Blood began to drip down from where he had been hit, the men standing over him laughing as one kicked him.

“How much you think this one will grab us? Maybe we can play with this one before selling him!” They laughed reaching down to grab at his clothes.

“ _ **Stop.**_ ” Their bodies froze, a smile spreading across his face as he stood up, a little unsteady on his feet. “ **Ohh~ I should thank you boys, I didn’t think I’d ever get to wake up~** ” He took a step back as he laughed loud, stopping mid-laugh and scanning his eyes over them. “ **For now, to show my thanks. _Disa-_** ”

“Masta!” A bundle of white landed in front of him, easily taking the men out. “Masta! Are you alright! Ahhh! You’re blee-”

“ _ **Don’t touch me.**_ ” Clear froze, Sly running a hand through his hair, scowling when his hand came back red. “ ** _Leave._** ” Straightening himself he left without another word. Sly staggering as his vision swam. “ **Dammit...** ”

“Aoba! Aoba!” Turning he saw Ren and Noiz sprinting to him, “What happened? Fuck come on we-”

“Noiz, Please back away!” Ren warned, “That is not Aoba.”

“ **Awww, you always ruin my fun.** ” He laughed, looking into Noiz’s eyes and grabbing the front of his shirt. “ **Hello Lover Boy, my you really have cleaned up~** ”

Noiz could see his glowing eyes, as much as he wanted to question he was much more worried about the blood still painting his lovers shirt. “How about you calm yourself down, we can have a talk once we take care of this.”

“ **Oh but I’d rather talk now, I have so many questions.** ” Noiz clicked his tongue, grabbing Sly by his shirt and pulling him closer.

“I don’t give a fuck what you want to do now, but I will not stand by while you let him bleed out!” He was taken back by that. “Not to mention, you were the one who played Rhyme all those years ago right? I still need a rematch with you for cheating against me.”

Slowly he began to laugh, his grip loosening and legs giving out, falling into his arms. “ **You hold a point there, alright I’ll let him out. I accept your offer, Noiz-chan~** ”

Without another word he fully lost all strength in his body, Noiz picking him up and running straight to the hospital.

Aoba woke hours later, Noiz in the chair beside him typing away on his screen. “No-noiz...? Ahh tch!” He gripped his head.

“Aoba?” He closed the screen, petting his hair carefully. “You’re alright, some stitches but you’ll be alright with some bed rest.” Aoba sighed, leaning into his touch. “Your... other woke up.”

“My...!?” His eyes widened.

“He didn’t do anything to me.” He gave a sigh of relief. “When you are better I want to speak with him.” Aoba tried to protest. “He’s the one who cheated in Rhyme that time right?” He started to smirk. “I want a rematch with him.”

“Ah.. Pffhahaha!” Aoba couldn’t help but laugh, reaching up and stroking his cheek. “I get it, brat.” Noiz leaned down and kissed him.

“It’s been some time since we last had sex here isn’t it?” Aoba’s face and heart rate increased, taking his pillow and hitting Noiz with it.

“You... Perverted Brat!”


	3. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Sly just won't win

**Bolded is Sly talking**  
Italics when using scrap: _Aoba using Scrap_ \- _**Sly Using Scrap**_  
Underlined when Aoba uses Scrap without meaning too. 

~~~

Aoba knew he had returned when he woke up in some deserted area just behind their home, fists covered in someone else's blood and a pain set in his legs and arms from fighting. His head throbbed hard, making him fall to his knees and suck in harsh breaths. It felt like hours before it dulled so he could stumble his way home. The lights turned off giving him some relief, Clear must still be at work, he didn’t want to worry him until he knew if this was going to be a rare occurrence or if he should start having Ren keep track of him and try to talk his other self down.

Making his way to the bathroom he shoved his clothes into the washer, not wanting Clear to see him with blood and start asking questions. He wasn’t hearing Sly, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t there, he could feel him again. He grabbed the bottle of pills for his headaches and downed a couple of them before climbing into the shower, scrubbing the drying blood away.

He didn’t hear when Clear returned home, the knock at the bathroom door startling him, making him slip. “Ah-Che...”

Clear nearly ripping the door open when he heard it. “Aoba-san! Are you alright?!” Running right to his side.

“Ahhh-heh I’m fine, sorry was lost in thought and the knock surprised me.” He placed his hand over Clears’. “Sorry for worrying you.”

Clear kissed his temple, “Still I’m going to check you over to make sure you didn’t get hurt.” He turned the shower off, Aoba tried to protest but ended up clinging to him as he was picked up.

“C-Clear! Really I’m alright!” Cheeks flushing red as Clear held him with just one arm, grabbing a towel as he brought him to their bedroom, sitting him on the bed and carefully dried him, applying pressure to various spots as he went, taking note of any tender spots.

He was rather curious by the areas most tender, unsure how he would’ve fell to make that area hurt. He moved his hand up, pressing on his inner thigh, his thoughts grinding to a halt and jerking his head up to meet Aoba’s gaze as he moaned.

His face was red, panting and eyes glossy, arm raised trying to hide his face. Lowering his gaze and finding him erect. He was so focused on checking he hadn’t noticed he had been pressing all the sensitive spots along his body out of habit. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling up to him.

“Sorry Aoba-san, I didn’t realize you were this sensitive today.” He ghosted his hand closer to his groin, leaning up and giving a lick to his nipple, feeling himself grow excited as he gasped, gripping his hair.

“C-Clear nngh..” A shiver shooting down his body as he continued to suck and nip at the bud. A numbness began creeping into his hips, once his hand made contact with his member he couldn’t hold back the choked moan, arching his back. The adrenaline from whatever Sly had done must not have left, he could already feel he was close.

Clear moved up, slipping his free hand behind Aoba’s head and bringing him into a kiss, careful touches to his scalp sending shockwaves through his body. “Aoba-san, you are so beautiful. I love you.”

Hand gripped his shoulders, watching as his back bowed as he came fast, calling out his name as he slumped into him panting. Clear taking his time to milk him through it, kissing and stroking his hair until he whimpers with the overstimulation. Clear laying him onto the bed, grabbing a damp rag to clean him up. By the time he finished Aoba seemed to have calmed down enough.

“Clear, thanks.” Cupping his cheek and bringing him in to kiss, pulling him onto the bed and flipping their positions. “Let me make you feel better.” Clear could hear something different in his voice, but losing the focus when Aoba began working his pants open.

“Ahhh Ao-Aoba-san you don’t need to-” Aoba shushed him with a kiss, slipping him out and stroking him with quick movements. “Haaa Aoba-san" Clear didn’t take long to get fully erect, getting panicked as his lover moved down, wasting no time before taking him into his mouth, sucking and licking the underside.

Aoba felt his mind to start going fuzzy, bringing in the tip and giving it a hard suck, teasing the slit with his tongue before taking in as much he could without choking himself. Eyes looking up to see Clear panting, a red blush spread across his face, it only aided in the fire inside him to rekindle. Pulling off, stroking him while he grabbed the lube from the bedside table, Clear’s eyes opening to see what he was doing.

His eyes growing wide as he watched him take him back into his mouth, hand moved down to spread himself open. Clear gripped the bedding in one hand, the other moving to his hair to stroke. “Haaa Aoba-s-san... “ He didn’t know what had gotten into Aoba, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Aoba felt himself opening up faster than normal, the gasps and grunts coming as Clear got closer to climax helping spur him on faster, making more wet sounds as he increased his movements. His vision getting fuzzy for a moment before Clear pulled him off, coming on his face. Aoba didn’t hear his warning, moaning and licking his lips.

“I’m sorry Aoba-san! Ahhh I tried to warn you..” Clear sat up, grabbing a couple tissues and trying to wipe his face, Aoba stopping his hands before going right back down on him, sucking with added enthusiasm. “Ao-ba... Guh nnnnf!”

It really didn’t take Clear long before he was back to fully hard, Aoba finally pulling off, leaning up to his ear. “Clear, fuck me.”

He didn’t waste any time, pulling him into his lap before lining him up and pressing in. The loud cry doing nothing to calm him down, pressing Aoba’s back into the bed and rocking into him as his mind went blank from the tight heat surrounding him. His love arching his back up, hands gripping the bedsheet so much he could rip them, mouth open letting lose all the sounds he normally tried to hide.

Hands gripping almost too tightly to the thin waist as he slammed fully inside Aoba, feeling him tighten and spasm around him.

Aoba screamed as he was repeatedly filled full of Clear’s cock, his hot spots being hit with every thrust; bringing him closer and closer to coming again. Meeting his eyes as his name was called, Clear moving a hand and began to stroke him in time to his thrusts, making electric shocks of pleasure shoot through his body.

“Clear! Ahhh! Cl-nnnf! I’m.. I’m clo-” The heat started pooling faster with each thrust, Clean leaning down to capture his lips in his own, pulling back as Aoba’s head jerked back to scream as he came undone. He followed soon after, unable to hold off watching him lose himself.

They panted together, Clear taking his hand from the others hip and entwining their hands together. “Aoba-san, I love you.” Aoba felt tears fall down his face as he smiled.

“I love you Clear.” Bringing their clasped hands to his lips and kissing his hand, both giving a happy laugh before kissing.

~~~

It was some amount of time after that before Aoba was on a call with a customer when he heard him. “ **Aoba~** ” He jerked in his seat, looking around. Quickly finishing up with the call before going to the bathroom, Ren watching him.

“You... you’re really back...” He could hear him laugh inside his head. “Why...”

“ **Awww did you miss me while I was asleep? Don’t worry I don’t plan to do that again if I can help it!** ” His head began to throb, he tried reaching for his pills, forgetting he left him at home. “ **Shhh just take a nap, I promise I’ll be less violent this time, I just needed to vent some anger before.** ” Aoba was powerless to push him back, slumping to the floor as he was forced inside.

“Aoba!” Ren called when he felt Aoba slipping away, hearing the laugh from the other side he ran to Haga-san. By the time they got there Aoba was gone, Haga-san calling Clear.

When Clear’s coil rang he stopped dead and jerked his head to the exit of the bar. He set down the crate of beer and ran to the door. “I’m sorry Mizuki-san, I’ll be back!” He didn’t try to hear if Mizuki heard him or not, he could hear Aoba using scrap. Pure fear running through him and he jumped and ran across the rooftops as fast as he could to his side.

His coil rang again, he stopped for a moment and answered. “Clear! Aoba’s other self is awake! We don’t know where he’s gone but he needs to be stopped before he hurts anyone!” Ren’s panicked voice rang through.

“I know, I can hear him. I’ll find them!” He hung up and resumed his chase, finally stopping and looking down to find Aoba taunting a group of thugs, before he had a chance to use Scrap again Clear sang, using the dye music to make the punks leave and disorient Aoba. Jumping down to catch him as he stumbled, quickly switching his song to ease the pain away.

“Aoba-san...” Glowing eyes looked up to him, a sick smile spread across his lips.

“ **Ohh~ Look here, it’s lover boy. Cute trick but you ruined my fun.** ” He tried to stand but Clear kept him in his arms.

“You shouldn’t do that, you could get hurt with Aoba-san and I won’t stand by while that happens.” Sly’s eyes widened, Clear placing a hand on his cheek. “Please do not do something so reckless, I couldn’t take it.”

“ **I... You...** ” he couldn’t stop the blush, trying to push him away only to be brought in and kissed. He struggled at first, but the soft caress on his cheek and through his hair made his arms feel like wet noodles. Pulling away and panting for air.

“We may not have properly met before, but I love Aoba-san, every part of him. Even you, may I ask we go somewhere else and get to know one another? I want to know everything about you and Aoba-san.” Leaning in and kissing him again.

Sly’s mind was going nuts, he expected to be yelled at or threatened for pushing Aoba inside, for trying to use scrap on others. Here Clear was, holding him and gently touching him, he wasn’t used to it, unable to take much more of the caresses and kisses littering his face he managed to push away some.

“ **Fine! I get it! I’m going back and you can have him back!** ” His face was hot, how did Aoba deal with this?? His hand was taken and kissed.

“Next time you want to come out I hope we can all talk.” That was his snapping point, he forced himself back inside and Aoba to the surface.

Clear watched as his eyes shut and body went limp, cradling him in his arms until Aoba woke. Once he did, he looked around, panic setting in only for a moment before he saw who’s arms he was in. “Good morning, Aoba-san.”

“Clear?! I.. What...”

“ **Be happy he’s perfect for you, he ruined my fun.** ” Aoba looked up to him, eyes wide.

“Aoba-san, I like the other Aoba-san, please let us all talk so I can learn more about you." He could see flowers appear around him as he spoke with such a big smile. He sighed but laughed.

“Yeah.. I think that’d be good.” Relaxing into his arms, Clear pet his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I had fun writing this, it's so much longer than I planned


	4. Koujaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku's turn to meet with Sly!

He was at his wits end, he didn’t know how long he had been slumbering but when he woke up Aoba had been sleeping next to Koujaku. Untangling himself from his arms he first noticed how light his head felt, reaching to his neck he felt how short their hair was now. He furrowed his brows, standing for only a moment before he caught himself, his hips and legs were sore and something was dripping down his leg.

“Mmm.. Aoba?” He glanced back, it seems he woke while he was standing up.

“ **Ahh Sorry, Just needed some water, _go on back to sleep._** ” His voice sweetly washing over the man, falling back to sleep. “Tch, what has Reason been doing...” He made his way to the bathroom, locking the door and moving to clean out his insides. Using this time to search what memories he could without waking him.

“ **Well, looks like I’ve been out for quite a while.** ” Once he finished cleaning he moved to the mirror, touching his hair and eyes going wide. “ **Oh... It doesn’t hurt.** ” He understood how he got it cut now, it was a bit longer than when it was first cut, memory flashing of Aoba looking in the mirror. “ **Not bad~** ”

He spent another minute admiring himself in the mirror before leaving, Ren sitting outside the door. “ **Oh, hey Ren.** ” He forced a smile the other used.

“Desire, please do not do anything to cause problems.” He took a minute before it clicked.

“ **Ahh right, Restraint? It has been some time since we talked, at least with you remembering who you are.** ” He picked him up, letting a sinister giggle bubble out as he cradled him in an arm and ruffled his fur harshly.

“Desire, please promise you will not go wild again.” He pouted, sighing.

“ **Fine fine, besides it looks like Reason is safe anyway.** ” He glanced back to Koujaku sleeping soundly, reaching up and touching the slight bite scar on his neck, a shiver running through as he does. “ **I’ll go back in, unless I need to come out I might just go back to sleep.** ”

He carried Ren over, setting him on the pillow by the window next to Beni’s nest. Crawling back into Koujaku’s arms. Taking a deep breath before slowly releasing it, drifting into darkness.

~~~

Aoba was jogging through crowds, making his way to Koujaku’s new Salon rear entrance. He knew he’d never get through the crowd of his fans, so he took this way to bring him his lunch he had forgotten. Ren popping his head out of the bag.

“Aoba, it seems we cannot enter through the staff door, there is a pipe burst and it has been blocked off.” Aoba groaned, he hated having to try and worm his way through those girls. Though they tended to not bother him, most were still very jealous of him being the reason they could no longer get with their idol. So far none had tried to hurt him but they would go out of their way to try and keep Koujaku from seeing Aoba when he was out on a delivery.

As he rounded the corner, he saw the group, already feeling worn out. He pat Ren’s head back into the bag and zipped it tight, steeling himself he made his way to the group. Doing his best to try and excuse himself, keeping his bag with Ren and the bento clutched to his chest. A couple would move out of his way once they saw him, many others would try to ignore him and block.

He opened his mouth to ask if he could get by when one turned and shoved him back, he knew this girl. She would always show up at Koujaku’s drunk, or pretending at any rate, and follow him around. She seemed to be aiming to try and start something by having him bump into other girls. He held his tongue, regaining his composure and trying to move around her and get through another way, but he happened to catch a glimpse of her hand reaching out, grabbing his bags’ strap, pulling on it hard.

That was his final straw, looking her dead in in the eye and screaming. “ _Don’t touch me!_ ” As soon as the words left him all the color drained from his face. He.. He had just used Scrap.

All the girls stood stock still before parting away from him, he began to shake as a fear and numbness spread through him. He didn’t notice when Koujaku had run out to him, he started to shake.

“Aoba! Aoba what’s wrong?!” Cupping his cheeks, he made him look at him.

“I... I used.... Scrap..” He saw red eyes widen, wrapping an arm around him and taking him inside. Shooting back to the group he would be closing up today, leading him back to his main office and sitting him down.

“You really used Scrap?” He broke out in a sob, Koujaku removed his bag, pulling him close. “It’s alright, I’m here. We’ll figure this out.” Aoba gripped his clothes as hard as he could.

He calmed down after some time passed, laying on Koujaku’s lap on the couch with a damp rag over his eyes. The older male petting his hair, “Do you hear the other you?” He shook his head. “Guess we’ll just have to wait until he starts talking to you then.” He brought one hand up to his lips and kissed it.

“Thanks, Koujaku.” He was still scared, but he felt safer being this close to his lover. His fear was of being found again, of being used, of Koujaku being brought into it. They could only hope Aoba and Sly could talk before anything bad came.

~~~

It was a month later that Koujaku came from his morning shower to find his lover sitting up in the bed looking outside. He thought something seemed off, normally Aoba wouldn’t wake up whenever he had to leave for an early shift. He walked closer placing a hand on his shoulder. “Aoba..?”

Glowing eyes turned to face him, “ **Ahhh good morning.** ” He pulled him down, kissing him hard climbing into his lap. Pulling back when he didn’t feel Koujaku resist him. “ **I had thought you might try to push me away.** ”

“I don’t want to hurt Aoba.” He couldn’t hold his laugh.

“ **How sweet! Don’t worry you’ve not done much for me to be angry at you for. I’m also rather fond of you.** ” He wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“I’m unsure how I feel about you.” the man shrugged his shoulders.

“ **My name is Desire, though you two can keep calling me Sly Blue, I’m the main source for his Scrap Power.** ” He took his hair in his hands, enjoying the feel of it.

“You know you can’t go around using that anymore right?” He nods. “Then why did you come out?”

“ **It’s not fair he gets to have you all the time, I am part of him, we share the same emotions for the most part. Our opinions might differ at times.** ” Koujaku watched him, he really didn’t seem to have any malicious intent.

“Alright, can we talk when I’m back from work? With Aoba awake.” With a yawn he agreed, climbing off his lap and returning back to the bed and sleeping.

Reaching over he picked up Beni, making his way to work worried.

When he returned home hours later the first thing he noticed was spots of blood leading to the bathroom, he could hear Aoba hissing and fumbling with something. He rushed in finding him wrapping his foot, he didn’t notice him.

“It is your fault, if you were awake why didn’t you say anything when I wasn’t cutting vegetables..” He grumbled, reaching for the tape only to drop it and watch it roll out of reach. Koujaku grabbing it and going over. “Ahhh Koujaku! W-when did you get home?!”

“Just now,” he taped the bandage down, checking it to be sure it was secure before picking him up and bringing him to the couch. “I’ll clean up the blood and then we can all have a talk.” Aoba gave a worried look, calming down some when he kissed his brow.

Sinking into the couch while they waited, Ren hopping up and climbing into his lap. “Ren, do you think this is a good idea?”

“I believe it would be for the best, this morning he did not show any hostility towards Koujaku.” Ren tilt his head.

“This-” he sighed, bringing Ren closer into a hug.

‘ **I won’t hurt him, you are not the only one here who finds him attractive. It also doesn’t help I get a front row seat every night to your activities.** ’ Aoba felt his face heat up, burying it in Ren’s fur.

He felt something lightly tap his forehead, taking the offered tea and sipping it. “So... How do we do this?”

“Perhaps it would be easier if he was in control.” Koujaku agreed with Ren, Aoba didn’t seem too happy with the idea. Ren licking his cheek to comfort him, he took a breath and closed his eyes, when they opened his eyes was glowing.

“ **Hello again Lover.** ” Wasting no time, he moved Ren aside and climbed onto the others lap, Koujaku not used to seeing Aoba so aggressive placed his hands on his hips without thinking much on it. Humming with the motion while he leaned in kissing his cheek.

“Desire, please do not try to force him into your affections.” He rolled his eyes.

“ **Do you always have to be getting on my balls Restraint? He doesn’t seem to mind anyway.** ” He wiggled his hips, Koujaku finally taking noticed of his hands and trying to pull them away only for Sly to grab them and return them to their place. “ **Don’t so shy, I rather like being touched~** ” He guided the hands to his rear.

His hands stopped, bursting out laughing as blood began to trickle out of the hairdressers' nose. Jerking a hand back he felt his face turn red as he pressed his kimono sleeve to his nose, Sly holding his sides as he laughed harder, curling in until his forehead met the other man's shoulder. Koujaku tilting his head back waiting for it to stop.

Sly managed to calm his laughing enough to grab a tissue from the nearby box, moving his hand out of the way and holding it there. “ **How Cute~ I guess he wasn’t joking when he said you got nosebleeds easy.** ” Moving in to nip at his exposed throat. “ **Guess this means you like me~** ”

“I don’t hate you, but I still want to know more about you before making a decision.” He moved the tissue away when he could feel it stop.

“ **Yes, Yes~ Ask away!** ” He lowers himself until he sat full on his lap, playing with the red strings and ropes on the older man's clothes and accessories.

With a sigh he decided to get the main issue out first. “Why did you always try to get Aoba to hurt people with Scrap?” The hands fiddling with the strings stopped, he gave a small glare to Ren before directing it to Koujaku.

“ **Because I’d rather he not be hurt, we’re not normal like everyone else, his mind split into us three to try and keep itself from breaking apart.** ” He huffed looking away. “ **His memories back when we did Rhyme might be foggy at best but I remember it all too well. He never noticed he used Scrap talking to others, soon the others around him became addicted to it, when he got confused or annoyed it only served to add fuel to their fire and they’d attack or try to force themselves onto him.** ”

“What?!” Even Ren looked confused.

“ **You try pushing off a group of drugged idiots off, when it would happen I’d come out and make them leave. Eventually I noticed how easy it was to use it in a Rhyme field, I didn’t notice or care what state they were left in after. I started making sure nobody would get close enough to us, it was fine until.. Those two showed up.** ”

“ **Virus and Trip, they followed us around like lost puppies, saying they were fans but I didn’t pay them any thought. Maybe if I did he wouldn’t have been hurt.** ”

“Sly...”

“ **It seemed like any normal Drive-by, but Ren didn’t show, they did. Smiling as they attacked me, not giving me any chance to use Scrap. I don’t know what they did to erase his memories, but I had lost control from it and ended up sleeping for a long time.** ” His shoulders shook. “ **I don’t want him hurt, I don’t want him to have to see more people he loves abandon us...** ” Tears dripped from his cheeks.

His gaze turned to Ren. “ **You left, you pushed your way into that Allmate, leaving me to handle your share of the mental strain, but no I’m the bad guy for trying to make Reason happy! Being left at an orphanage, Mom and Dad leaving, Koujaku leaving, all the shit during Rhyme, Mink ordering his goons to play with Reason until I showed myself.** ”

He stopped holding back his sobs, Koujaku pulling him into a hug, petting his back. Ren hopping next to them on the couch, licking his hand.

“I’m sorry Desire, I didn’t think my actions would put so much more strain onto you.” It took some minutes before he had calmed down, blushing as he slowly realized how bad he had lost his composure. Koujaku cupping his cheek and pulling him into a slow and gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so originally I planned to have sex in this, but I kept struggling writing it so I'll probably add it at a later time.


	5. Mizuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute thing

“Yo! Aoba!” Said man smiled from his chair in the staff room. “Did you wait long?” He shook his head, grabbing him once he got close and pulling him into a kiss, he happily returned the gesture. He stroked his cheek once they parted, taking the mans’ left wrist and kissing the matching teardrop tattoo there.

“Let’s go home, Granny said she left us food to heat up for dinner tonight.” Mizuki grabbed his jacket, slipping it on before taking his lovers hand in his, he knew the moment they got outside his lover had shifted.

“Sleep well?” He yawned, leaning his head on his shoulder as they walked. “It’s been two days since you last came out, not much exciting has happened. Both me and Aoba have been pulling extra shifts due to the festival, you can probably feel it since I saw him bringing a bunch of packages to the stalls.”

“ **Ahhh I hoped this soreness was because you two were really going at it~** ” Mizuki laughed, he could almost hear Aoba sputtering from inside. “ **What’s for dinner?** ”

“Aoba said Tae-san brought something over, we just need to heat it up.” The happy hum bringing a wider smile to his face, tightening his grip in their locked hands before releasing to slide it around his waist to bring him in closer. “You’ve been sleeping a lot, everything alright?”

“ **Just something that happens, our mind isn’t quite used to me being so active and our body is still trying to get over the pills he would pop to suppress me.** ” Humming more when a soft kissed was planted on the top of his head. “ **I’m not angry anymore, I’m happy to get time to be control and play with you~** ”

“I’m happy I get to love both you.” Laughing when an elbow connected to his side.

“ **You are taking too many pointers from Koujaku, starting to get all sappy like him.** ”

“But you both like it when I direct it at you.” He tried to hide his face, but the red painting his cheeks was far too obvious as glowing eyes glared up at him.

“ **Stop it with the flirts and lets get home to eat! I’m starving, and I do mean for more than just food~** ” It was Mizuki’s turn to blush, the smile on his lovers face wide and predatory.

“I guess I’ll need to make sure to grab some extra lube before work tomorrow, I get the feeling you will use the rest of the bottle tonight.” Sly’s face leaned up to lock their lips, giving him a taste of what is to come later.


End file.
